Patent Document 1 discloses a rear-window roller blind for motor vehicles that is configured to close a gap between a straight pull rod assembly and a curved window edge. According to Patent Document 1, guide rails follow the side contours of a rear window, initially beginning with a vertical section that extends perpendicularly to a plane of a rear shelf, to thereby extend with increasingly horizontal components. Slides have an elongated shape and are configured to move through the guide rails with its longitudinal axis coinciding with the longitudinal axis of the guide rail. Then, the slides and the pull rod assembly fixed to the slide turn during the motion along the guide rails, and become close to the window top edge. Accordingly, a contoured plate provided to the pull rod assembly becomes increasingly upright, whereby the gap between the straight pull rod assembly and the window edge is closed.